Shadows of the Past
by fantasybrain57
Summary: Everyone in Townsville knows the Powerpuff Girls and their families, but their husbands still have some trouble letting go of the past. Maybe their children will help them see the good people they always were.
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed that there are many stories about the PPG and RRB falling for each other, but what about after? So I thought I should make this little one-shot about them as a family. If anyone is confused about their last name my other one-shot Mirror Image gives the background. Maybe I'll write it eventually**

Bubbles/Boomer

Bubbles was driving home after a long day of meeting with parents and talking about how well their kids do in school or how they misbehave. She really did like her job as an elementary school teacher; she loved children and what better job was there for her. Although she did prefer being with her husband and 4 kids, it was finally Friday which meant it was movie night at their home.

As she pulled up in the driveway she saw all the lights were turned off, they were obviously enjoying their movie. Bubbles unlocked the door and was barely through the front door when she heard her daughter's voice "Mommy's home!" a flash of blue light and a little 3 year-old had her arms wrapped around her neck. Bubbles smiled and hugged her back "How is my little girl?" she kissed the top of her head and the little girl smiled "We were wondering when you would show up" Bubbles looked up and saw Boomer getting up from the couch. She let Samantha run back to her spot on the couch as Boomer walked up to her "So how was your day?" "Pretty good actually, today was my shortest day"

Boomer leaned in and kissed her and Bubbles momentarily forgot everything else "EEEEWWWW" the couple turned around to see their kids making weird faces. Boomer smiled closing the door behind Bubbles "Now where were we?" the oldest, James, pushed play on the DVD remote to continue the movie _How to Train your Dragon _as a 6 year old he loved the idea of mythical creatures like dragons. Bubbles took her seat on one end of the couch while Boomer took the other "Valerie did you have a good day with Ms. Keane?" the 5 year old looked at her with her big sky colored eyes "Yes she told me that I remind her of you" Bubbles smiled "I used to draw a lot in her class"

Boomer looked at her in the corner of his eye and shook his head; Samantha resembled Bubbles more, she had her blonde hair in 2 pig tails except Bubbles' hair has grow past her shoulders. She even had her eyes and her bubbly personality "Shhh" Bubbles looked at Shawn with a finger over his mouth signaling them to not talk during the movie. Even though he was Sam's older twin brother he looked just like Boomer as a child, dark ocean blue eyes and blonde hair that flowed down his head.

The family just sat back and watched the movie sound only coming from the T.V. and the crunching sound of popcorn. As the movie finally ended Boomer stretched and spoke up "Ok time for a quick shower and it's off to bed everyone" in a 3 bathroom house with 6 people the kids shot off to win their spot. That gave Boomer and Bubbles a few minutes to themselves "Well that was fun" Bubbles said wrapping Boomers arm around her "Really, because I had a few other ideas on how we could have fun" Bubbles acted shocked "Boomer!" he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. Bubbles loved how he could make her feel, safe and warm.

"You know something Boomer, that movie reminded of you" Boomer looked away and started walking toward the kitchen "Boomer wait" she went after him "Bubbles I love you, you do know that right?" Bubbles was confused "Of course" Boomer looked down at the floor "I'm sorry" Bubbles now had no idea what he was talking about "For what?" "For what I did to you, your sisters and the town when I was younger, I'm so sorry" Bubbles shook her head and a smile appeared on her face "That's why I love that movie" she placed a hand on his cheek "You were never a monster, you did what others told you to do or they would hurt you…" Boomer looked her in the eye "…and the last time I checked you were my husband, a father and the favorite teacher at your school"

Boomer thought of his job as the Art and Art History teacher at Townsville High School. He had a reputation for being the fun teacher and made Art History exciting, which now that he thought about it, got way more attention since he started working. All the students would even request if they could take him as their teacher and being one of the Rowdyruff Boys made him that much more popular. He always wanted to think he was this great guy that everyone liked, but hearing Bubbles say it to him made it ten times better. She wrapped her arms around him "I love you… so much, don't ever doubt that" Boomer stood there taking in her words "Thanks Bubbles" Bubbles smiled and went upstairs to their bedroom. Boomer stood there for a minute and smiled "Daddy?" he turned around to see Samantha coming around the corner "Hi honey, did you want something?" She flew up to him, giving him a crushing hug.

"I love you daddy, don't be sad no more" Boomer held her, fighting the urge cry. Bubbles was right, everyone already forgave him and his children don't believe he ever was one of the bad guys. He was too nice and he obviously loved his family more than anything. He needed to accept himself, maybe he was always meant to be a hero and the right people needed to be in his life.

**Eventually this will have the other pairings as well hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to review tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next up the greens! I can't believe how many people read the first part in the first day! Thanks to MetallicalyLove and charisma for your reviews glad you liked it**

Buttercup/Butch

Buttercup would sometimes think about what she has in her life now and remember what she once wanted. Starting a family with a Rowdyruff certainly was nowhere near that, especially Butch. Heck she didn't even think she would ever be called anything else than the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls not "Mom". Buttercup didn't believe she would be a good mother anyway she was always independent and relationships weren't her thing and all the love stories she heard never really happened in real life, well except for Bubbles and Boomer.

It was almost ironic, her becoming a Civil Engineer and Butch becoming a Lawyer, but he still couldn't win an argument against her to save his life. Not to mention their kids are nothing like they were, they're calm and patient not stubborn and hardheaded. Her oldest, Alex, looks just like his father when he was 6 years old, dark green eyes and jet black hair, his personality was the only thing that set him apart.

On this night; however, it was Butch that reflected on who he was. She walked in to check on her little 2 year old Elizabeth and saw Butch placing her favorite stuffed toy next to her. Buttercup leaned on the door and smiled as her daughter hugged the little stuffed animal close and smiled "We should head off to bed too if we want to head to the hiking trip tomorrow" she whispered. Butch kissed Elizabeth goodnight and closed the door behind him.

"The kids have been talking about it for days now" Buttercup said changing into her nightgown. Butch pretended to watch the T.V., but was watching her out the corner of his eye "Yeah, Jenny told me all the things she had planned" Buttercup chuckled thinking about all the things a 4 year old wanted to do out in the woods "I think what I have planned for you is much better" she said in a seductive way. Butch smirked "Oh what would that be?" "It involves the kids hanging around with Bubbles and Boomer for a few hours" Butch raised an eyebrow, _hours? _he liked that idea.

"It was really sweet what you did for Liz" Butch turned to her "Very _very _few people know I have a soft side" Buttercup kissed his cheek "Glad to know I'm one of them" Butch turned the T.V. off and looked at his wife "Buttercup… am… am I good dad?" Buttercup looked at him like he grew a second head "You're joking right?" Butch looked at her with a serious face "Butch what makes you think that you're not a good father?" Butch sighed "Even you used to hate me once Buttercup" Buttercup felt both hurt and anger "That was a long time ago" "That doesn't change what I've done"

Buttercup could easily explain a million different ways why he was a good dad and person in general "You know why you're a good father?..." Butch was surprised by her change in tone "…Because you always have time for your family, you were almost late to a trial because you promised your son you would pick him up on his first day of school…" Butch remembered that day his client almost had a fit because they almost rescheduled his court date "…you read bedtime stories and tuck your children to bed whether they ask you or not, and you would put your life on the line faster than a heartbeat if any of them were in trouble" If Butch had been told he did that stuff to his younger self he would have locked you up in an asylum because you were clearly off your rocker.

Buttercup sat on his lap and gave him a hug "If I _ever _hear you ask something like that again I will knock you senseless, you hear me?" he didn't doubt she wouldn't either, Buttercup always kept her word. Just then they heard a knock on the door "Come in" Liz opened the door holding her stuffed animal, Buttercup floated over to her "Bad dream?" she nodded her head. Buttercup picked her up and placed her between her and Butch "I'll get the lights" as the lights went out Liz moved closer to her "Don't worry honey I'm here" he gave her a comforting hug as Buttercup pulled the bed sheet over them "Goodnight sweetie" Buttercup kissed her head "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy… love you" Butch looked up at the ceiling, maybe he didn't see himself as the greatest dad in the world, but his kids did and in the end that's all that matters.

**Oh no one more story and it's over. Well tell me what you think of this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter and it's about the reds! Hope anyone that reads this enjoyed it.**

Brick walked to his car after his shift finally ended. He was happy that he has a week off of work, not only did he need the rest, he had some well deserved time with his wife and kids. He was sure Blossom didn't have any patients for the next few days, which kind of surprised him, being a psychiatrist in Townsville after all meant there were bound to be people with mental or emotional problems. That's one of the reasons Brick decided to become a doctor he wanted to help people that needed it and in the back of his mind, to make up for the destruction and chaos he caused as a kid.

"Dr. Tesla!" the Rowdyruff turned to see his best friend since high school run up to him "Hey Michael, what's up?" He held out his hand "You forgot your phone, if Blossom hadn't called I wouldn't have noticed it" Brick hit his forehead and took the phone "Thanks Michael, I guess I'm a little excited about my break" Michael put his hands in his pockets "Lucky I have to wait at least a month before I can have any real time off" Brick chuckled. This was one of the reasons he hung out with Michael, he was one of those people that are funny without meaning to and on a list of very few people that could get him to genuinely laugh.

Michael's pager went off and he looked at who it was "Uhhh I almost forgot the boss wanted to talk about something" Brick put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Be strong man" Michael started walking back to the hospital when he remembered something "Oh Brick, Blossom said to head to the park and pick them up" "Alright then, thanks Mike, oh and one last thing stop calling me Dr. Tesla it sounds weird when friends call me that" Brick got in his grey BMW and drove to the park in the center of the city.

Brick parked in a nearby street and looked around for any flashes of red or pink. Jack was the oldest, but Brick thought he was a little too energetic and Blossom was usually the one that had to chase the 6 year old down while Brick watched over Matthew and Lauren. Matt wasn't much of an outgoing person like his brother, but he could cause his own brand of mischief when he wanted to, even at 4 years old people could see he had his parent's intelligence. Lauren would be turning 2 in a few weeks and she wasn't able to fly yet, but anything she got a hold of would end up flying through the air or smashed to pieces on the ground.

Brick saw the flash of red he was looking for and walked over. He saw Jack hiding behind a tree peeking around it "What did you do this time Jack?" the child turned and their red eyes met "Dad!" he tackled Brick to the ground with a force that equaled a speeding train "You have your old man's strength you know that?" Jack laughed "There you are mister" Blossom stood a few feet from them holding Lauren in one arm and Matthew's hand in the other. Brick floated back up and kissed Blossom on the lips "How's my little girl doing?" he cooed. The little girl laughed and held her arms out to him "She missed you" "Is she the only one?" he teased.

Blossom laughed "Come on kids time to go" Jack whined "But Dad just got here" "Yes and he's probably very hungry like all of you are" as if to prove her point the stomachs of all the boys growled very loudly. Jack frowned "Fine hmph" he turned and started walking away. Blossom couldn't contain her laughter "He's just like you Brick" Brick frowned and looked at his wife "He's a million times better than me when I was his age" Matthew in confusion looked up at his father as he walked towards the car "Brick wait" Brick opened the car and leaned on the hood.

Blossom placed Lauren in her car seat and Matthew got in closing the door behind him. Blossom walked over to him and crossed her arms "What was that all about?" Brick looked irritated, not believing Blossom didn't catch what she said "You know how I feel when people say things like that" Blossom sighed "Why?" Brick gave a her a look that told her she knew the answer "Because of your past?" he fought the urge to comment "Brick that was a long time ago, you seem to be the only one that remembers now" Brick looked up at the sky "I love you and the kids more than anything Blossom, but truth be told I don't think I deserve this perfect life I have"

The only thing stopping Blossom from punching Brick as far as the city limits was the fact that their kids were watching them from inside the car "Brick don't you _dare _say that to me again" He sighed and got into the driver's seat and waited for Blossom to get in. Blossom tried her best not to slam the door and kept quiet as Brick drove back home. Matthew noticed his parents acting like they normally do and wanted to know what was wrong "Dad are you mad?" Brick looked at him through the rearview mirror "Of course not Matt, why would you think that?" "Oh you sounded mad at the park" Blossom turned to him "Kids do you think your dad is a good guy?" Jack and Matt shared a questioning look "Dad is a superhero if he isn't a good guy then nobody is…" Blossom smiled at Jack's comment "…I want to be like him when I grow up, beat up monsters and help people" Brick smiled instead of showing his trademark smirk.

When the family finally arrived back home Matt ran to the front door Blossom and Lauren following close behind. Brick locked the car and put on his old red baseball cap he kept in the glove compartment when he worked. Jack pulled on his shirt "What is it buddy?" "Why do you wear that hat all the time?" "I've had it since the day I was born" Jack's eyes grew "Really?" Brick nodded "Can I have one too?" Brick took his hat off and put it on Jack's head "There how's that?" Jack took it off and looked at it, then up at his father with a smile on his face. Jack flew up and put his hat back on "This is yours I want my own" Brick looked confused "One day people will stop calling me Blossom and Brick's son and know you as Jack Tesla's parents" he flew to the front door and walked inside Blossom heard their conversation with her super hearing and smiled as Brick locked the door behind him.

"Still think you're not a good person Brick?" Brick walked up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster "Being with you at night doesn't help at all" Blossom was still trying to get herself together "Oh tonight you are going to get it" Brick smirked "Can't wait" He sat on the couch watching whatever his kids were watching which in this case was Spongebob Squarepants. He chuckled as he thought that his kids will have a real childhood like their mother and not like his, full of hate and anger. He felt a poke on his leg and looked down to see Lauren holding her hands up at him "Come here sweetie" near the kitchen Blossom noticed her daughter and Brick's exchange. She couldn't believe Brick still saw himself as the old destructive child he was. She never thought that about him anymore, he was always loving and kind. She knew the old Brick was gone, she just had to make sure Brick would be able to let go as well.

**There you go the last chapter. Tell me what you think, good, bad or stop writing? Any review helps  
><strong>


End file.
